In one aspect, this invention relates to a novel composition of matter, which is effective as an alkylation catalyst, comprising trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and an inorganic solid support material. In another aspect, this invention relates to the alkylation of alkanes (paraffins) with alkenes (monoolefins), in the presence of a novel solid catalyst composition comprising trifluorometbanesulfonic acid and a solid support material.
The use of supported trifluoromethanesulfonic acid catalysts for the alkylation of alkanes with alkenes is known and has been described in the patent literature, e.g., in European Patent Application having Publication No. EP 0 433 954 A1). The present invention is directed to a novel, effective alkylation catalyst composition comprising trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and a specific inorganic support material, and to the use of said catalyst composition in an alkylation process.